Vampire Bisexuality
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: In an alternate world where Drusilla and Spike gain two unlikely pets. Multiple pairings - title a huge give away. May contain spoilers. Continuation depends on viewer's response.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'd like to thank The Voice of GeneCo for letting me use parts of our Drusilla/Spike roleplay in this story. This story contains a mixture of pairings - Spike/Giles, Spike/Jenny, Spike/Dru, Dru/Jenny, Dru/Giles, Jenny/Giles. I don't think this has ever been done before, do feel free to leave your feedback. Takes place before Buffy arrives in Sunnydale, but Jenny is already there. Along with Spike and Dru. If this idea seems to be popular, I might continue.

"And how are you doing today, my pet?" Spike asked his beloved Drusilla, who had been feeling weaker than usual, lately. They were in their hi-jacked crypt.

Drusilla seemed to sway to music that only she could hear. "Birdies are whispering to me again...they talk of a new Slayer."

"A...new slayer? What did the birdies say about the new slayer?" This both excited and disgusted Spike. There was always thrill in the kill, but the sodding bastardettes just wouldn't stop coming.

"That...that she's weak. Easy prey...patty cake, patty cake bake me a cake as fast as you can!" Drusilla took to waltzing around the room, in a fit of gleeful insanity. "Carve in a 'B' for baby and me-" She halted. "Wait - that's it! The Slayer..." She pranced back to Spike. "Her name begins with 'B'."

"A 'B'?" He nodded. "Thank you, pet." He smiled and slowly got closer to her. "I think you deserve a treat!"

Drusilla giggled. "What kind of treat?" She eyed him seductively.

"Any." He kissed her. "Treat." He kissed her again. "My. Pet." Another kiss. "Wants." His voice was low and gravelly.

Drusilla jumped and clapped giddily. "Let's go hunting!"

Spike's voice changed to one of concern, "Are you sure you're not too weak, Dru? I could always go hunting for you."

Dru pouted. "Please, let me go out," she whined.

"I know you want to go out, pet." Spike only had what was best for her in mind. She looked so sad, though, and he knew she hated being cooped up. He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you may come out with me, but you mustn't leave my side, alright?" She was his sire. He loved her. Anything bad happening to her would bring him pain.

Drusilla smiled widely, flinging arms around him, overjoyed that he was letting her out. "Never."

Jenny and Giles were out, surveying local vampire hot spots before the Slayer was to arrive. They had to be ready to equip her with information – the understood that she was currently denying her Slayer destiny. They needed whatever they could find to help sway her into belief. Knowing where the vampire centrals were would be a great help. They, foolishly, though, were out without weapons.

Their duty wasn't exactly the main thing on their minds. They knew it was important, they knew their job, yet, they seemed to be more wrapped up in each other than anything else. They were linked arm in arm. A lot had changed since they'd gotten past the petty books vs. computers dispute they'd gotten into when they'd met.

[flashback]

"_You're a snob!" Jenny cried out exasperatedly._

"_I am no such thing." Rupert retorted incredulously._

"_Oh, you are a _big _snob. You, you think that knowledge should be kept in these carefully guarded repositories where only a handful of white guys can get at it."_

"_Nonsense! I simply don't adhere to a-a knee-jerk assumption that because something is new, it's better."_

"_This isn't a fad, Rupert! We are creating a new society here." Jenny was firm in her belief. Rupert, though, was also. He exploded._

"_A society in which human interaction is all but obsolete? In which people can be completely manipulated by technology? Well – well, thank you – I'll pass."_

_Jenny backed down. "Well, heh, I think you'll be very happy here with your musty, old books."_

_Rupert had to squeeze in one last retort. "These 'musty old books' have a great deal more to say than in any of your…_fabulous_ web pages."_

[present time]

Jenny giggled at the memory.

"Something funny?" Rupert asked.

"Just…thinking back to how we used to be."

"The 'books – no computers!' 'computers – no books!' phase? Thank God that's done with."

They kissed, lost in their own little worlds.

Suddenly, there was a tap on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny broke away from the kiss, turning to see a dark-haired woman.

"Bad teacher!" Drusilla hissed. She glanced over at Spike.

Giles never saw the punch coming, and lost his consciousness.

Jenny swerved back at the sound of a thud, gasping. "Oh God, Rupert!"

Spike's face shifted, and he took the form of vampire. "You weren't the only one expecting the Slayer."

Behind Jenny, Drusilla's face shifted as well. While she was distracted, she sank her fangs into Jenny's neck. Jenny fell limp, and Drusilla lowered with her to the ground.

"Going to share, pet?" Spike asked, kneeling beside them.

Drusilla pulled back, wide eyed. "Spikey," she whispered.

"What is it, Dru? What do you see?"

Her eyes seemed to be looking off into a faraway land, even as she looked at him. "She's a powerful one, this one. I can taste it." She smiled wide, her lips crimson red with blood. "She is of Gypsy heritage…with that power…we could kill the Slayer in an instant."

A slow smile spread across Spike's lips. "Could we, now?"

"'Spose she'd only work with us if we turned 'im, too." Drusilla gestured to the unconscious Giles.

Spike glanced at the Watcher, smirking. "She'd better share."

Drusilla cackled.

"What's so funny?" Spike growled.

"I thought Angel to be a fool when he told me you liked men, too!" She smiled. "Well then. We'll all share."

Jenny awoke not too much later, the transformation having occurred throughout Spike and Drusilla's conversation. There was an uncontrollable, burning thirst, consuming her in entirety. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Hush, hush, sweet dollie." Drusilla stroked her forehead. "You can make all that pain go away." She pointed to Giles. "Just bite him. Drink, but not too much. You want him to wake, don't you?"

Past the confusion and the overwhelming thirst, Jenny did want that. She nodded.

"Go on, then. Drink up, love." She gave her a push towards the still unconscious man.

Jenny latched onto him, sinking her newly acquired fangs into his neck with a need like no other. She drank urgently, determined to extinguish the burning.

"That's enough, pet." Spike warned casually.

Jenny seemed not to have heard him. She kept on drinking him.

"Dollie, stop, you're killing him!" Drusilla cried out urgently.

Jenny heard _that_. She jerked away, tears forming in her eyes, compassion still very well existing within her.

"Oh, Dollie…come here, you're alright. Mummy will make it better." She pulled Jenny into a hug, fondling her as if she were a child. After a moment she pushed her a little away, to make a deep slash across her own wrist with her nail. "Here." She held her arm out to her. "Drink."

Jenny gave her a frightened look.

"Don't worry, you can't hurt me." She smiled up at Spike. She had tasted the young vampire's power, yes, but she hadn't foreseen how sweet she would be.

Spike smiled back at Drusilla – he was definitely going to get his hands on that woman after Dru was done. He looked down at the once unconscious man as he groaned loudly.

Jenny tentatively took Drusilla's wrist to her mouth, drinking the blood that was offered. She closed her eyes, feeling the previous burning ease.

Spike knelt down next to the groaning man, and glanced at his nails. They weren't sharp at all. "Could one of you girlies give me a hand, here?"

Jenny pulled back from Drusilla's wrist momentarily, turned, and slashed across his chest with her nails.

Drusilla beamed widely at her. "Good kitten, you are. Very good." She kissed her, and tasted her own blood. "You make Mummy very proud." She kissed her again.

Once thing Jenny learned about being a vampire – libido increased and inhibitions lowered. It didn't matter that she was a woman – it didn't matter that she wasn't Rupert. She was being kissed – how big of a shame would it be for her not to kiss back? Besides, she didn't want to disappoint this woman.

Spike smirked, hoisting the groaning man to his knees. "World, meet the new breed of Watcher!" he retorted sarcastically. "Bet you're thirsty, aren't ya?"

Giles grunted, and it sounded like he was in pain.

Spike guided him towards the slashes on his chest. "You'll feel a lot better if you drink."

Giles lapped up the blood, seeming to catch on faster than Jenny had. Especially the increased libido and inhibitions lowered part.

Spike closed his eyes, gaining arousal from the wetness of Rupert's tongue gliding along his chest. Drusilla could have the girl for a while longer. He was quite liking the current attention.

Jenny was drawn to her sired one. "Rupert…" She stroked his hair as he fed, glad to see Drusilla had stopped her in time. She waited for him to stop feeding and looked up at Spike. "You hit him," she mumbled.

Spike opened his eyes. "Yes. I did."

Jenny tackled him, making him topple over onto the cement.

Giles sent a confused look Drusilla's way. He tilted his head. "I've seen you…I've seen you in pictures."

"I bet you have, dear Watcher." Drusilla cooed. "Come here. Let Grandmama see you while Mummy has her fun." She glanced at Jenny and Spike, who were locked together in what looked like a passion of lust and hate. She chuckled, returning her attention to Giles, who had crawled over to her. She pulled him against her. "There, there, dearie. No need to fret. We all get our turns."

Giles turned to her, his vampire eyes containing a wounded puppy look.

"Grandmama will show you." She kissed him, running a hand along his chest. "You're a part of the family, now."

(To be continued – depends on reader's interest)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Once again, continuing on behalf of Voice of GeneCO.**

A few months had passed since the newest editions to the vampire family had been turned. In the crypt, Jenny and Giles were bickering like children.

"Should we break them up?" Drusilla whispered to Spike.

"Dru, sweetheart, they're young. They're going to act like bloody buffoons for a while."

"But…all that leftover human emotion – couldn't it be dangerous?"

"It's not like they're going to unleash wrath upon each other and try to rip each other's throats out."

Spike's reassurance proved moot when Giles viciously lunged for Jenny. Dru jumped in, pulling Jenny to safety. She noticed the tears pricking at her eyes. "You're not hurt, Dollie, are you?"

"Hey, wannabe badass!" Spike pinned Giles against a wall. "We don't attack our kind – especially not the ladies – more so especially when they're _our_ ladies. The only reason you are here is because the one you lunged at would want you here. Think twice before you do something you'll really regret." He had to stay intimidating. He couldn't let on to the fact that both he and Drusilla liked having him around – not when there was a lesson to be learned.

Jenny wasn't speaking, her eyes lowered to the floor. In all honesty, she didn't know how to answer Drusilla's question.

Drusilla brightened. "I know. Let me take you hunting, Dollie." She took Jenny's hand. "You'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

"Don't stay out too early!" Spike warned, gaze not moving from Giles.

"Oh, Rupert?" Drusilla's voice was sweet. "Attack my Spikey while we're out, and mark me, I shall slay you myself." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. No one, especially not Giles, could tell if she was serious. No one bothered to ask before she lead Jenny out.

"I remember a time when she was just mine," Giles muttered.

"Yeah, well, I remember a time when Dru was just mine, as well. Things change. Deal with it. We could have killed you, but no, one of you just had to be powerful. You should be thankful you're alive – and haven't had to deal with that pesky Slayer."

"Well, someone's overdosing on testosterone," Giles remarked.

"I am so not having this conversation. You want to feel cool? Go terrorize the humans – not our women. It's obvious to a bloody stick-in-the-mud that they love you. Yes, both of them. It's a sharing world us vampires live in. Play nice and we all get our turns."

"Was that a roundabout way of hitting on me?" He was smirking.

Spike wiped the smug smirk from his face with a kiss. The kiss was a mixture of emotions. Mostly, odd as it sounds, it was male bonding – mutual understanding. Spike understood Giles' temperaments, and Giles understood the crucial need of maintaining control within the family.

"Besides," murmured Spike. "Jenny sired you, not the other way around. Like it or not, she rules you. And hey, Dru rules me. Male nature to always be the dominant one will fade in time. You're young, yet. Just don't be stupid. You know, if Dru hadn't leapt in, you wouldn't have just been hurting your sire, but yourself. Think about that next time you unleash manpower." It wasn't stated as an intimidating threat, as the other statements had been. It was a genuine warning, and it was, admittedly, laced with concern. "I suggest you apologize to the lovie when she returns. No good for her to hold a grudge on you when she comes into power."

"What power?" He'd heard him mention power before, but he was hazy on the details.

"Power enough to obliterate the line of Slayers. Power enough to wipe out the human race, save for food, of course; power enough to quite literally rule the world. She may be a softie now – just wait. Dru's seen it, and like a prophet, what Dru sees usually comes true."

Giles scowled. "Why do the women get all the powers?"

"Because arrogant men don't deserve them. And in the case of your sire, she was born into Gypsy bloodline. As for Dru – she's insane. Literally. Drove insane before she was turned, and the turning left behind a little gift."

"Insane? She doesn't seem…insane."

"Strong emotions provide long-term sanity, or at least the appearance of. I'm sure she'll be back to Crazyville once she feels she doesn't have to watch over Jenny – when she comes into power."

Spike grunted, doubling over in pain.

"What is it?"

"Dru's hurt…a lot of pain. We need to find them."

As soon as the words left his lips, Jenny bounded into the crypt, banged up Drusilla in her arms. Both could tell Jenny felt what Spike was. Drusilla was conscious, but bleeding. There were deep gashes on her cheeks, and a stab wound on her stomach.

"Dru!" Spike flew to them, taking Drusilla from Jenny's arms. "What happened?"

"Demon with a fucking sword out to kill." Yes, Jenny was pissed.

"Dru, baby, you've got to stay with us, alright?" Spike kissed her forehead.

Giles cleared off one of the beds. "Bring 'er here."

Jenny followed as Spike lay their sire on the bed.

"We've got to stop the bleeding." Give him a break, he was panicked, and felt her pain. He ripped the bed sheet and coiled it around her stomach wound, then ripped more sheets to stop the bleeding on her face.

Giles cautiously approached Jenny and took her hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He hugged her, a long hug. "You know I love you."

Jenny broke down, and Spike gently pried her out of the hug. "You don't need to be around him right now." He kissed her – it was sweet.

"Rupert," Drusilla croacked.

Spike spun to face her. "You're still in pain, Dru, we can feel it. Don't speak."

Giles moved to Drusilla's side – that seemed to be what she wanted. She grasped onto his hand, giving the smallest of smiles. He leaned in, placing the gentlest of kisses upon her lips. "Get better for us," he murmured. "I – we love you."

"Did you two even get to feed?" Spike asked Jenny.

She nodded, unable to speak. Spike's arms wrapped around her. She leaned into him, taking any comfort he would offer. Spike did his best to soothe her. Only when he felt Drusilla's pain go away, did he look back at her. Jenny looked, too.

Giles helped ease Drusilla into a sitting position.

Drusilla beckoned Jenny to her with her finger after seeing her. Jenny went to her. "Come, now," Drusilla held her lightly. "What are all these tears for?"

Spike knelt in front of them. "You were hurt badly, Dru. Is it any wonder she's upset?"

"I'm not asking you." Drusilla's voice was gentle. "I'm asking the one who is crying." She moved Jenny's hair out of her face."

"Giles," Jenny muttered. "You. All of it. Today's just been a very, very bad day. I can't wait to exorcise these human emotions out of me."

Drusilla chuckled, much like in her moments of not being all there. "Jenny, love…sweetheart, the emotions you despise the most will be the ones that stick around. There's no choosing."

"Dru." Spike reached up to touch her shoulder lightly. "Don't forget about passion – it consumes us all, whether we want it or not."

"Yeah, that, too," Drusilla added.

"Jenny…" Giles wanted to make peace between them. He didn't want being dead to ruin what they had in life.

"I assume your common sense is about as much as a brick of cheese. She doesn't need to interact with you right now, you'll only make it harder on her." Spike was now standing closer to him than he had been before, but still near the bed.

"Spikey, be gentle. They're young, as you said. It will take time before they learn control." Drusilla was swaying Jenny gently.

Spike sighed and tried again, "Rupert, come here. She'll talk when she's ready." He offered his hand. He admitted quite often that he was love's bitch, and he didn't like how much of a jerk he came across as sometimes while he defended the women.

Giles approached Spike and took his hand. He knew he was the youngest of the four, and understood why Spike sometimes held a harsh demeanor around him.

The two sat near the bed, giving the women a little space. Spike's eyes told Giles that he was sorry for being a douche, but couldn't say he would stop being one. Giles' eyes told Spike that he could deal with him being a douche – he understood. The men kissed, which was alright, the women did, too.

Jenny calmed considerably with Drusilla's pep talk and kiss. She was almost ready to swoop Rupert into her arms and accept his apology, but she couldn't yet transfer the focus of passion from one person to another quite so easily. When a heart is split in thirds, it's first come first serve. She was claimed by Drusilla at the moment – the only woman she could ever say she was in love with. A glance at Rupert told her he was wrapped up, anyway. They could make up later.

Jenny broke away, though. "We really shouldn't abuse your energy right now. You may not be hurting, but I can tell you're weak." She cupped Drusilla's cheek gently. "You should lay down, darling. Recuperate so you can be lively with Spike and Rupert, too."

If it weren't for the fact that Jenny was completely right, Drusilla would have ignored the advice. But she knew she was still weak. She laid down, bringing Jenny with her.

"I love you," Jenny whispered. "I swear, if I see that demon again, I'll –"

"You'll do nothing. You haven't grown into power yet. He would destroy you in a second. And Mummy doesn't want to lose her angel."

Jenny fought back a smile. "But he hurt you. Badly."

"Hush, now, Dollie. Don't need to get all worked up again." She patted her hand.

Jenny allowed a soft smile to cross over her features. "Alright." She looked to the side and noticed Spike hovering nearby. "You done with Mr. Lack-of-Common-Sense?" she teased. "Because I'll trade."

"All yours," Spike confirmed.

He and Jenny traded spots – Spike next to Drusilla on the bed, Jenny on the floor with Giles. "I'm not mad anymore, sweetie," she told him. "I can't even remember what we were fighting about….Just kiss me already."

Rupert did, managing to put both passion and how sorry he was into the kiss..

Jenny caressed his cheek. "No more fighting."

"No more fighting."


End file.
